


mirar

by hostytosty



Series: drabbles - pjo&hoo [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Wordcount: 150, old work - 2013
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostytosty/pseuds/hostytosty
Summary: Mirar. Eso es lo que hacen los dioses. Mirar y no intervenir.





	

Mirar. Eso es lo que hacen los dioses. Mirar y no intervenir. O, deberíamos decir, no intervenir _demasiado_. Solo puntualmente, en ocasiones estrictamente necesarias (en secreto muchas de esa veces). Ellos tienen que encargarse de sus asuntos, no de los de sus hijos. Forma parte de las _normas_. Para algo existen, ¿no? Son ese vínculo entre lo divino y lo mortal. Y luego se quejan, los semidioses creen que no importan (hasta llegaron a montar una _bien gorda_. Pero ese tema es… complicado. Más de lo que parece). Deberían verlos, a los dioses, _comiéndose las uñas_ , preocupados, sin poder hacer nada. Buscando la forma de enviar un mensaje, señal, aviso o consejo. Porque no es tan fácil como parece. Los dioses son crueles, sí, pero no solo con los demás: son crueles entre sí. Muy conocidas son las _batallitas_ entre ellos y ayudar solo es una excusa más para crearlas.


End file.
